War is A Ugly Thing
by killer naruto namikaze
Summary: war in deep down inside of everyone from villeins to the greatest heroes war will alway be in their harts. It docent matter if war is for good or bad. because you are still killing or destroying someones life taking away their love ones. so what happens when war hits the land of ooo. And many people they we all know and love have a dirty little secret from princess PB to even Bmo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own adventure time nor any of their characters only the one's i made up

This is my first fan fiction i haven't really written in a long time so i suck but you guys can help me as this story goes on i plan on updating every sunday.

war in deep down inside of everyone from villeins to the greatest heroes war will alway be in their harts. It docent matter if war is for good or bad. because you are still killing or destroying someones life taking away their love ones. so what happens when war hits the land of ooo. And many people they we all know and love have a dirty little secret from princess PB to even Bmo. FinnxMarceline BmoxSara and others to come. rated me for possible lemons and cussing so if you don't like ether one don't read i don't want to get yelled at for something that dumb only my own stupidity XD

Chapter 1 surprise to every one

It was I quite pice full day in the land of ooo. Finn and Jake were hanging out in their tree fort. Finn was playing a game on Bmo while Jake was making bacon pancakes while singing his bacon pancake song.

Jake I'm sooo bored can we clear out a dungeon or something.

Sorry bro I have to head over to lady's to watch the pups.

Ahhhhh well you will becoming to my 18th birth day party right.

Yeah man I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't believe in two more days we finally drink together.

Yeah man it going to be soo radical.

Yo Finn foods almost ready.

Dat what I been dying to hear. Hay jake can you teach me how to cook bacon pancakes.

Yeah bro but why the sudden erg to learn how to cook.

One so I can eat them when your not here. Two I want to cook it for my kids when I have them.

Awe bro you slowly growing up

Finn just blushes a little

Nah man I don't even have a girl yet so kids won't happen for a while from now.

Oo yeah what about princes bubblegum you always had dat sweet tooth.

Don't even joke about her she's way behind me.

Ok what about Marceline.

What noo she wouldn't like me pss you crazy umm a yeah so the weather out side looks nice today.

Oo my glob you like Marceline.

Finns face turns red as a tomato

No man what made You think that kind of thing.

Mmmm let me see Finn you almost always hang out with her you never leave her side when you are with her. And you killed that dick names ash I think that was his name for just looking at her the wrong way.

Hay I thault he was planing something on Mar so I kill the fucker.

And theirs that Finn

What are u talking about Jake

You called her mar instead of Marceline.

Well I ummm

Finns face turns even redder

Jack just leafs ( idk how to spell it sorry)

What ever Man You know I'm just messing with you.

Finns face still red

Well ill see you bro I got to go

See ya jack

Jack grabs his violin and travel pack and heads out the door

yo Bmo wanna hang out to day

Aww sorry Finn but I got a date today

Wow wow hold on a sec... you got a date

Yes Finn I was socked too at first

How that happen not that I'm not happy for you it's just you know.

Yeah Finn I get it. I meet here two years ago when you and Jake went to that fire dungeon of despair. I was visiting my creators house to hang out with my fellow kind.

On my way home a saw this pink figure in the bushes so I went to go see what it was it was a pink monster attacking a light purple Bmo bot.

So I used that sword you and ice king gave know the one that transforms me bigger and stronger.

Oo yeah I remember we gave it to you because I thault of you as my brother and ice king thult of you as a brave hero. For helping him when he was all alone in bubblegums dungeon .

So me and ice king had seven scientists and 6 witches 9 wizards. I made the sword ice king came up with the plan.

Yeah that one and you named it

The Bmo sword of courage

Yep so I saved her and I told her my name was Bmo she told me her was Sara she unlike me made her own name instead of being called Bmo.

After that day we try as much as possible to spend as much time to gather as possible.

Aww cool Bmo hay invite her to my 18th birth day party. I would like to meet this Sara.

Hay Bmo what time do u have to leave

Ummm around 9:30 why

Well it's 9:;29

Ooo shoot I haven't even gotten ready yet

don't worry Bmo I was going to give u this in three months on your birth day but seeing how its a emergency.

Finn runs upstairs and you can hear things being thrown around and loud banging noises.

Finn finally jumps down stares with his hands be hind his back Bmo I present you the Bmo car

It was a mustang That was baby blue for the pant but in the inside was black and baby blue. The tires were baby blue trim.

Oo and I gave you a radio with all your favorite songs with CDs that fit your tiny radio and baby blue neon lights in the inside of your car

In the Back were black speakers with neon baby blue lights around and in the middle of the speaker spelling Bmo.

Wow Finn it's ... It's ...it's

Amazing right

Yeah Finn thank you so much

anything for a bro remember that Bmo

Thank you so much Finn

After that Bmo ran to put on a tux got in his car Finn showed him were he can leave and enter the house in his car and Bmo sped off.

After Bmo left Finn called marline

~WITH BMO ~••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bmo was so happy in his mustang it was so awesome

Men Sara is going to love this. Bmo said as he pulled up to Sara's house and beeped his horn with was him saying bmo

Sara came out her house wearing a black dress with dark purple around the sleeves , collar and the bottom of the dress

Bmo is that yours

Yes it is my bro gave it to me oo and he wants you to come to his 18th birth day party so he can meet you.

Ok bmo but how much did he spend on that car I never actually seen this car in real life only in pics of old magazines from before ether mushroom war.

My bro has a lot of friends because he is the hero of ooo and it didn't cast anything because they love helping Finn with anything.

Oo your brother sounds interesting

Yeah he is the coolest guy I know and the nicest

Ok ready for our date Sara

You bet bmo were we going

That's a surprise

Aww if no fair

As they drive to the place bmo planed for there date bmo played his and Sara's favorite song.

Here put thus on Sara so you don't rune the surprise.

Sara put on the blindfold and start acting like a little school girl.

(I had some songs in mind but I don't really know if a can say the name if the song or not so sorry -_- )

They came the a restaurant named a place in heaven. Bmo helped Sara out the car.

Ok Sara prepare to be amazed bmo took off her blind fold

Oo my glob oo my glob this is...is...is the place I always dreamed of coming to but.

Before she can even finish bmo kissed her

It doesn't matter were here to have a good time remember.

Sara just blushes and hugs bmo

As they walk up to the restaurant they see a big line bmo hold Sara's hand and cuts in fount of every one to the desk Clark

Some random frost giant said hay pupsqwick what do you think your doing

Bmo looks at him and the man stop dead in his tracks frozen in fear.

I'm sorry you have a problem.

N. s.

You sure about that a second ago you were giving me and my date a hard time. Bmo said with a cold look on his face

N. s. s. I. v. s.

You forgiven for now

Bmo grabs Sara's hand and walks up to a both that said SUPER VIP. It was a table just their size

Sara was confused after what she saw moment earlier

Order whatever you like

Ok Bmo as Sara hid behind her menu

Sara you want to know about earlier don't you

Yes Bmo why would such a huge person be so scared of you

I will tell you shortly but for now enjoy yourself.

after Bmo and Sara both order and eat their food bmo grabs Sara's and and told her he has a another surprise for her and see had to wear a blind fold Aegean soo she did what see was told.

Bmo guided her to a elevator leading to to roof and tacks of her blind fold.

Ok Sara open your eyes

Sara gasp at the sigh see was seeing all the stares in the sky

Sara I won't to tell you something

Yes what is it bmo

First I need to know would you love me no matter who or what I've done

Don't be silly bmo I will always love you no matter what.

Ok her goes nothing

(Mmm I wonder what Bmo is hiding sorry for grammar and spelling errors I'm doing all this if my iPod till next time)

Stay Safe Stay Strong


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bmo story

Ok here goes nothing

Sara I am a king pin

I run the meanest tuffest mafia gang in all of ooo the reason why that giant was scared of me was because I kill people like him and tufer.

The restaurant I own the car my brother did make and he really is a hero of ooo

That's not all

I killed many people baby's moms and dad in front of there kids , killed and torchered kids and baby's in front of their parents. I Bern down houses with people still inside

Why you may ask because at 1st I got tired if being pushed around because of my size.

So I became every ones worst nightmare. Why did I kill and do all those things because of respect. They didn't pay up, they disrespected me and try to kill me or betray me

I am know as the grim riper of land if ooo

Me and Finn were not even brothers 6 years ago let a lone friends I was so pose to kill him. But I couldn't he was the only one who trited me as a true friend with out knowing my rep. I was out of the mafia bis for a year

In that year me and him became brothers along with his bro Jtrietedake the dog Finn is known as Finn the human.

But my crew needed me so I did both when ever they went adventuring I would go do or call people to jobs

But then I saw you being attacked that fateful day. I remember it as if I happened 5 seconds ago you were badly broken up so I took you to the man who made me.

He fixed you up like new. I stayed by your side for two weeks shared my energy source with you to.

Bmo looked down

And if you tell me to choose you or the man I fight with for so many years and the only life I know I would deviate me so I have a Question for you.

Bmo reaches into his pocket pulls it a small light purple box opens it up showing a purple diamonds ring with black medium diamonds around and smaller regular diamond around that.

Sara will you marry me even thou who I am and what have done and doing will you let me be the one special person in your life to make you happy forever who never will never leave your side unless death takes me from you

Bmo looks up and sees Sara crying. He just freezes for a while. Bmo looks up at the night sky.

I see so it going to be that way sorry for wasting two years of your life ill call a cab to tack you home. Ill try to stay out of your life you will never see me Aegean after this night good night Sara.

Bmo slowly walks away still hearing Sara cry he looks back Sara looks up still crying bmo turns around and vanishes

To be continued

Sorry I had to stop there I was starting to cry  
>also sorry for the short chapter promise ill make the next one longer<br>i am also sorry i have been really sick I'm getting a little better i can move know yes don't worry i have been thinking of this story the whole time so i wont be giving up so easily

I'm putting up a vote you want Sara to do

go after him

him alone

to kill him

have her tell Finn about bmo on his 18th birth day party

if you have any other ideas plz share them with me  
>Put the number u want it tell me what you might want to happened next<p>

And if you give me your name and a made up name I will put you in the story as the story goes on and what you want to be I'm mean its adventure time anything can happened XD

Until next time

Stay Safe Stay Strong

Chapter three the next day 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own adventure time nor none of their characters just the ones I made up

So I didn't get any reviews last chapter so ill come back to to Bmo later

Chapter 3 Gunter

Enjoy

~Yes even he has a dark story~ XD

Gunter woke up to ice king yelling at him asking were his crown is. Ice king kept complaining about his missing crown. When Ice king ask Gunter were he hid it this time. Gunter told Ice King that he didn't touch his crown.

If corse Ice King kicked Gunter out yelling your not allowed back in till I find my crown.

Gunter being Gunter he looked at Ice King with puppy dog eyes. And Ice King being himself he didn't get fazed by it and slammed the door shut.

Gunter POV

Dam it you old bastard I told you I don't touch your dam crown and you throw me out into a snow storm. Gee thanks I can really feel the love you know that. Got dam it its cold I'm going to my kingdom yeah Ice King you may be king of Ice but I'm king of the penguins.

God dam old fool worse bad guy ever you think he would tap a princes do she can stay with his ugly ass. But no he has to do things the hard way witch gets him punched, kicked and almost beat to death by Finn and Jake.

Shit if he never came back from the magic guild I would have all the fun smashing bottles. I even enjoyed marketing Finn, Jake, an. Princess Bubblegum rebuild the bottles so I can destroy them Aegean. But not Dumb Ass King had to come back and scold me for being evil the guy needs to make up his mind.

Normal POV

Gunter was approaching a castle made of snow and stone. As soon as he walks up to the front gay it drops the bridge and opens the gate.

(Penguin talk)

Lord Gunter pleaser seeing you I have a massage from a hooded stronger couldn't tell who it was. Do you want to hear the massage my lord.

Max please do tell me this massage I hope it's some good news because Ice King pissed me off today so I'm not in the mood to deal with other people's crap.

Ok my lord the massage is that I know we're the I've King's crown is I have it and I plan on using it to kill him. The reason I'm telling you this is because I want your help to take him down. If you don't accept my offer you will die along with him. Send one of your man to this location with your answer.

God dammit this is the less I need another person trying to kill Ice King. Aaaaaahhh why the hell would I kill the guy who made our home land. Yes I fucking hate his guts but he did build as a homeland when all we had was a forest and only 5 Penguin in our crapy hot ass kingdom. Ok then get me one of our oldest weakest Penguin we have I have a felling who ever I send to deny this persons request will die. Max I would send you but if their is more than one guy then it would be a problem. I can't lose you because you are my right hand man. I need you for this up coming battle we are about to be facing.

Its ok my I will fetch Hunter Saba at once.

Wait a said oldest and weakest Max last I checked he was like 15 or something.

Remember my lord he is sent to death because of how he sat in your thrown ignoring your orders and he did what ever he wanted. Witch got your son killed by a fire element and left him their the die not wanting to get caught with the dead body of your son. And he tried to have his way with your wife while you were gone and he is 21 now my lord.

Oo yeah I have a better Idea lets put a bomb on him have him goto the meeting and blow everything a few feet around him. He will still die but if we can at lest kill one of thous bastards I'll be happy. Max get our explosive experts here now I want to get this over with as soon as possible.

Yes my lord.

Max disappeared into the darkness

Ugh being king sucks some times mmmm ok if we are going to war I'll need Bmo's help he can convince the ice giants to help. He funny thing is I know I can get him to help because he love the Ice King like family and when he finds out someone it trying to off his family all hell brakes loss.

Gunter starts Laughing evilly

Sorry my lord but the twins are with Bmo right now.

It's ok Max I need to talk to him later about our little plan of defiance any ideas Max.

Well my lord we are going to need the frost giants help because of their size and strength but their loyalty I to the Ice King so are the Ice Goblins. We will need the Ice troll and Orc's but that will be hard because they don't fair use so they might try to take our land aegean. The giant ice bird witch are our Allies. Ummm we have the ice worms so we can use them from something idk for what yet.

And may I ask why we need Ice Trolls and Orcs Max? When we have Ice giants.

Well my lord if we have more man power than them then we are sure to win this battle or war as fast as possible. The Ice Giants are the easy to recruit and so are the and worms and goblins. The problem is the Ice Trolls and Orcs.

Well Max good thing I'm friends with Bmo.

What do you mean my lord?

Bmo is the most powerful person I know he makes Ice Giants shake in fair just by looking at them. So ill have Bmo reason with them. I was originally going to have him recruit the Ice Giants but I'll leave that up to you.

Yes my lord Is their anything els you want me to do?

Yes Max I do in Fact while this all goes down I want you to protect my wife. No harm is to come to here I want five of our elite Guards fetch at the door. Seven in every known why onto her room only you are allowed in her room no one els. Oh and send some one to fetch Bmo for me.

Yes sir I will work on that right away sir.

Oh and one more thing being Hunter here.

Yes my lord.

After a few hours Hunter was being dragged into the thorn room in front of Gunter.

Ahh if it isn't the fuck up I been dyeing to see. Enjoy the toucher chamber?

I'm sorry my lord

IT'S FUCKING LORD GUNTER TO YOU FUCKING MAGGOT!

Hit him for me make sir it it real hard.

Hunter was hit by the guard on his right. You could here a loud crack nose Eco through the walls.

Ahhh music to my ears any who I have a deal for you maggot.

Yes what is it lord Gunter ?

You either stay in the toucher chamber or you can send a message for me and a package do this all your crimes will be ignored.

I'll tack option number 2 lord Gunter.

Good good you are to return to your cell till I summon you Guards take him away.

Hunter was being dragged back to his cell.

-Max -

Max walked in to the Queens room Making sure no one followed him. He sneaks in to her room. The Queen was sitting in a chair reading a book with her back tours Max. Max slowly creeps up on the Queen and lunges tours her and hugs her kissing her neck.

Hay sweet thing miss me?

Max what are you doing were are going to get caught if you don't stop.

I'm sorry babe but your soo tempting

They start kissing gently after they came up for air they started kissing more intense ( I rather not go into detail ) after what seemed like for ever they separated from the heated kiss. The Queen ask max what he was doing in here.

Ahhh my love I'm here to tell you we might be going to war/battle someone is trying to kill the Ice King and Gunter wants to help him. But hay through the hole thing I'm going to be right in your room with orders from the king himself no one but me are allowed in the room during the war/battle. But their will be elite guards out side every entry way in to your room. So don't be scared of some enemy barging in on us.

Awww Max I love you so much.

I got to go bye my love

Bye darling ill see you when all hell breaks loose.

And with that Max left the room.

Sorry to anybody reading my story but I can't update on Sunday so it's going to be when ever I can update a new chapter and sorry if the chapter is short I am writing on my iPod  
>I still want some names so I can put them in Bmo's story I was going to use the names for Gunter's but no replays. Next up is jake after him it Finn, marline, FP, Jungle princess, Finn b day party, Ice King, PB the the battlewar (XD witch I plan on being like five chapters long), Ice kings death, finns rise to power, Finns love, the end of the war, getting ready for the war/battle two with a foreign place, and so much more don't plan on stopping this for a while so keep in their because it not ending for a while.  
>Stay Safe Stay Strong<p> 


End file.
